


z的思考

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: thinking - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 解剖





	1. 形成

一到ddl就开始想搞各种事情

讲一讲z的故事

z没想到他会成长为这样的一个人

自诩理性理智 实则自私冷血

对世间的关系、事物都没什么眷恋

成长的过程中有很多次想过自杀

如果不是因为胆小

早就活不到这个时候

没有学到应学之物的真谛

反而把最为糟粕的东西刻进骨子里

想必他脑子里的东西说出来会让周围一切人都失望

网络以前被视为洪水猛兽 

有一点道理 毕竟z在小时候已经浸淫网络

该是这个年龄玩的 不该这个年龄看的

都尝试过了 

好运的是 z真能保持言语行为在正常幅度

但思想多多少少会有下滑的趋势 也能被自己压制住

到最后干脆承认他是个变态 反而坦荡得多

抱着学习的心态去接触 理性更上一层

他在初中的时候就开始看特别关注之类的杂志

杂志天下之类的电视节目

虽然这些东西都是周围的大人在看

他的思想方式逐渐形成 任何事物都要从两面想

一腔热情有是最好 也要让自己清楚看见优劣面

他逐渐开始怀疑舆论、媒体想给社会大众看什么

他想到外面看看 于是他去了

在娱乐的同时关注世界的动向

虽然这么说很搞笑

但他觉得自己更清醒了

对于很多令人匪夷所思的行为、言论都可以解释了

只在一个环境里 要完全体会别人的思维是很困难的

自己亲自去那个环境里 感受氛围 倒觉得没那么离谱了

用一个简单的例子

他算得上爱国 他很感激国家给了他一个稳定成长的环境

比起战火纷飞 四处起义 当然是平平淡淡的生活好

自己再怎么是个烂人 也不能否认国家的总体向上

在他看到任何外国人辱国的时候 心态是很平静的

有很多人愤愤不平 觉得他们侵犯了自己国家 要去抵制他们的国家

他认为 就算是自己的国家也有人在辱骂 既然连自己的国家内里意见都无法整理 

很难去让一个外国人 在没有在自己的国家体验过 仅靠片面的认知产生爱护之心

又怎样限制一个外国人的言论呢 国家权力之外

人的共情能力有高低 

还有关于某个地区是否属于一个国家的认知

他知道写在教科书上的历史 他知道搜索引擎搜出来的归属

他会有这个地区是有所属的思想 这非常正常

但外国人无论是在媒体、历史书上看到的东西都不一定一样

历史是个任人打扮的小姑娘 胜者有改写历史的能力 这点想必是大众认知

外国人在做讲话或者宣传时 不一定能按他所在国家的历史作说法

他所在的国家用的搜索引擎并不是世界上通用的

只要打开世界适用范围最广的引擎 便知道为什么别人会这么说

他看到别人没有“正确”标明 也没有多愤慨

因为这些东西自然会有群情激愤 总要有人来承担宣传的责任

他认为最好的方式是把民众的声音传递出去

而不是死板的官方重复（虽然这也很必要）

但民众是国家主人 放弃他们的发声 

他认为这样不好

z的思考先到这里

没人看那是最好了


	2. 生而有罪？

还是Z对于时事的思考、  
如果一个人的祖上 不说祖上 就到父母一辈  
要是做了什么滔天罪恶的事情  
那那个人需要为此承担多少的后果  
还有舆论压力  
百度到一本书 是对纳粹子女的访谈笔录  
想想当前的德国人民  
仿佛已经摆脱了ww2的形象  
树立起严谨认真古板的算是正面的形象  
“今天，他们说，他们希望及时觉察危险，防患于未然，他们说，任何事都是可能的，因此，必须提高警惕。而这种戒心，相对于相信历史不会重演的信念而言，更有助于防止法西斯主义在德国卷土重来。”  
这种态度不得不令人肃然起敬 这在侧面也说明了直至今日他们的后代依然背负着父辈造成后果的责任  
“许多老的活跃分子希望时间会带来忘却，德国人将得到民主世界的接受，再不谈他们黑暗的过去，但他们的希望落空了。忘记德国的历史，就没有新的德国。否认民族社会主义时代是自身历史的一部分，就没有新的德国民主派。”  
Z以前认为 历史是无用的   
但Z在年纪变大后 突然发现历史的厚重感  
他认为历史不能被抹去 现在的一切都会成为历史 一切也建立在历史上  
然而有一些东西还是不需要挂在心上  
不能用历史抹杀一个活生生的 无辜的后人  
Z看到一颗新星在缓缓升起 有人却将目光放到她祖辈上  
她的祖辈曾给我们国家造成伤害 因此她至少在我们这片土地上不能冉冉升起  
这是出生有罪论吗  
到底看重的是她祖辈的恶行 还是在看她的态度  
是对什么这么在意呢 说出这句话的人对恶行有多深的理解  
说国外的可能不好切身理解 就谈国内  
一个人的父母给社会造成了很大伤害  
那么这个人的一举一动都会被审视  
一旦有偏移行为 立马会被说这个人的父母是这样 他遗传也会这样  
这个人无法成为给别人带来希望的人 尽管他再努力 他也会觉得没出生就好了  
仿佛一出生就被加上了的罪名 真的有这个必要吗  
有的时候是在心里上枷锁 有的时候为了保护她而不告诉她真相或者扭曲事实  
这样白纸一般的人也要被逐渐压垮吗


	3. 作品

作品是什么 是人类思想的具象化  
它的发展被创作者控制着 也受到观赏者的言行限制  
比如一本小说 有很多读者是从第一章追起  
跟了十几年 对里面每个角色都有深刻的理解  
宛如陪伴角色走过那些岁月 记得甚至比作者清楚  
到后期ip的发展 动画化 影视化往往面对着无数口水淋头  
作者也可能屈服于金钱 屈服于自己逐渐减少的想法  
将作品的方向缓慢扭曲 被粉丝职责ooc  
第一次看到“他只是个画漫画的 懂个屁xxx”  
Z以为只是单纯的吐槽作者后期接续不上前期  
过激言论展现他们是认真的觉得作者已经放弃了原著的人性  
Z想读者能否控制作者的创作方向呢 虽然想创作什么都是作者决定的  
但在互相交流的过程中读者思想渗透和作者也想让部分粉丝开心的心情也是可以理解的  
换个情景 一个家长 生出了一个孩子  
邻居都很喜欢这个孩子 并看着他长大  
了解他的喜怒哀乐 经常给他糖吃 向家长夸奖孩子好又乖  
但邻居发现他长大后 家长年纪大了 思想变得古怪  
把这个孩子的性格扭曲 邻居认为这样与一直见过的孩子差异过大  
便一起讨伐家长 认为家长完全不懂孩子应该怎么成长  
其实这个比喻不正确 读者买书有评判书的权利   
但贴切的是 送出去的糖收不回来 但读者完全可以放弃看这本书的权利   
因为只是邻居没有其他的人身关系  
Z也有过喜欢的漫画 但看到一半就停下了 听说后来江郎才尽烂尾了  
如果他坚持看完了也肯定会痛恨作者的放弃 恨他为什么不尽早放弃还要苟延残喘破坏最后理想  
但Z认为不喜欢就自己离开 可以陈述自己的观点 不必攻击作者或者其他仍喜欢的人  
网上仗着自己行使了消费权利的部分人仿佛有了强制操控的能力  
未免将自己看得太重了  
偶像行为也是如此 虽然给他花过钱  
想操控人生还是不合理的  
花的钱不过是将自己的精神寄托上一个皮囊  
内里不是粉丝能操控的部分 如果知道这点的人能多一点世界是不是会平静许多


	4. 影子

Z陷入了迷茫  
为什么会这样 怎么看哪个喜欢的都最后都有他的影子  
想到这点嘴角的笑容都消失 宛若今天是头七不应该笑得这么开心  
共同点是皮肤颜色深 面部较瘦  
xxx一开始是完全不像的 是哪个时间点突然有一次看到某张图或视频  
一瞬间 觉得眼熟 是在哪里见过  
回忆起来 竟然像他 我震惊 有一段时间没有看相关的消息 缓不过来  
最近想爬墙的xx也是 在vcr里的瞬间   
发型和肤色都像 忽然就暂缓了爬墙的步伐

Z很矛盾 潜意识里映射着什么  
他小时候给过很多关怀 但现在Z对他随时处于应战状态   
无数遍模拟过对簿公堂的样子  
也想能有少交集更好  
厌恶大于其他情感  
不明白了


End file.
